The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea botanically known as Rhododendron indicum. Richard Odom discovered this new azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99, as a naturally occurring whole plant sport mutation of Azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99, which originated as a naturally occurring branch sport of Azalea xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 is an unpatented azalea that is well-know in the trade in zones 7-9.
Rooted cuttings of xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 were planted in containers. Two plants were discovered in a cultivated setting of xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 that were noticeably smaller in size with closer branching, smaller leaves and more red or purple pigmentation. Cuttings were taken from one of these plants only one time, and subsequent generation cuttings were taken from all plants with the same desirable characteristics. All work was undertaken at Country Pines Nursery, Inc. in Forest Hills, La. After several generations of asexual propagation from rooting cuttings, the present plant has been developed with unique coloration and dwarf growth habitat.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by rooting cuttings has been under Mr. Odom""s direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
Plant cuttings are allowed to root and grow in a 2.25 inch diameter (rosecup) container for 6-8 months, at which time the plant is about 1.5-2.5 inches in height, and is then transferred to a one gallon container. After an additional 10-12 months of growth, the plant is about 6-7 inches in height and about 6-7 inches in spread. At this time, the plant is sufficiently large for commercial sale as a one gallon plant. If larger plants are desired for commercial sale, the plant can be re-potted from the one gallon container to a three gallon container. An additional 8-10 months of growth in the three gallon container is generally needed to produce a commercial three gallon container plant, at about 10-12 inches in height and 16-18 inches in spread.
Patent applications have been filed herewith for Azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/930,573, a full size azalea which originated from a naturally occurring branch sport of xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99, and azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/930,575, a semi-dwarf form which originated from a branch sport of Azalea xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99. The three xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 azaleas have similar leaf coloration (187-A, 187-B, grayed purple group)(the foliage of xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99 is lighter than that of xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99 but darker that of xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 in appearance) and differ primary in growth size characteristics: xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99 being a dwarf (about 10-12 inches in height at about two xc2xd years from cutting), xe2x80x98Crimson Queenxe2x80x99 a semi-dwarf (about 16-18 inches in height at about 2xc2xd years from cutting) and xe2x80x98Crimson Majestyxe2x80x99 being a standard (about 24-28 inches in height at about 2xc2xd years). See FIGS. 8 and 9. By contrast, the stock xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 is a standard azalea (about 24-28 inches at two xc2xd years from cutting, with an ultimate height of 5-8 feet). All of the xe2x80x98Crimsonxe2x80x99 hybrid azaleas have strikingly different foliage coloration (187-A, 187-B, greyed purple group) from xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 (N189A greyed green group). See FIGS. 2 and 9.
Crimson on the upper and lower surfaces (greyed purple group, 187-A); shades of green somewhat more evident on the upper surface, less so on the lower. The crimson color is more intense on the new foliage and diminishes somewhat as the leaves age resulting in the older foliage having a deep crimson/green hue. Color differs significantly from standard xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99 which has bright green foliage at all stages of maturity. Veins, especially the midvein and secondary veins, on the underside of the leaves on the xe2x80x98Crimson Princessxe2x80x99 retain the crimson color with age. The cultivar has a compact growth habitat. The flower is similar of that to Azalea xe2x80x98Red Formosaxe2x80x99, but is not considered a novel feature of the cultivar.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Forest Hill, La.
1. The unique foliage coloration, color greyed-purple group, 187-A.
2. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
3. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
4. Upright, dense and globose in nature.
5. Small compact growth.
6. Makes a good container plant.
7. Useful in confined landscape areas.
8. Suitable under low windows and in front of porches;
9. Suitable frontal plants in wide beds; and
10. Groupings within landscape beds.